


Lullaby~ Galaxy Hills

by EmmaLennyEddie



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Children's Literature, Lullabies, galaxy hills, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLennyEddie/pseuds/EmmaLennyEddie
Kudos: 6





	Lullaby~ Galaxy Hills

Galaxy Hills 

_O'er the mills, fall stars of Galaxy Hills._

_Sparkling their greetings, they plunge from the knolls._

_Down they go, down they go_.

_Bright diamonds beside my lovely abide,_

_They will guard thee, under soft moonlight_.

_Here they come, here they come._

_The comets streak o'er and take all thy fear,_

_Burning and flying, my darling, they're near._

_Up we go, up we go._

_My lovely, my star, of Galaxy Hills._

_Good night._


End file.
